Heaven Sent
by Valentine'sNinja
Summary: She swooped into his life as if she were an angel to save him in a moment of need. ReeveOC. Rating for language. Gift fic for MsRainey.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my newest fic! I know you're probably wondering why I started a new fic without completing the ones I have, but you can blame MsRainey for this one. This is a gift fic for her, and it features Reeve paired with an OC. This is the first time that I write an OC as the main love interest, so I hope I did okay. Happy readings!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters used in this fiction. I also don't own _On A Way to A Smile_. Emi is the property of MsRainey(who created her along with the request) and I am making no money off of any of these characters. Also, I do not own the song sung by Keshia Cole, this fic was merely inspired from some of the lyrics.

.............................

**Heaven Sent**

.............................

_I wanna be the one who you believe _

_In your heart is sent from, sent from heaven_

.............................

"Are you gay?"

The question, so out of the blue, nearly made him spit out the coffee he had just sipped. "W-what?" he nearly hacked out.

Yuffie grinned and whacked him on the back to help with the cough that had suddenly taken over the commissioner of the WRO. "I mean... I've never actually seen you with a girl. Well, there _was_ that time when I saw you flirting with Elena, but then Tseng walked in and if looks could've killed, you would've been dead ten times over," she said rapidly.

Reeve glared at her and sat straight after nearly coughing up a lung. Yuffie just held up her hands and gave him an innocent look. "I mean, I'd still love you even if you _loved_ guys," she said with a cheerful shrug.

"Yuffie," Reeve said in a slow tone, as if talking to a two year old—and in a sense, he was. "I am _not _gay," he said.

"Are you sure?" Yuffie asked, eying him critically.

"Do you _want _me to prove it to you?" he asked her darkly.

Yuffie cheeks flushed pink and she waved her hands in a negative. "As much as I'd think it would be fun, Vince would turn us into swiss cheese with Cerberus," she said nervously. As if on cue, her cell phone began to ring. "_Y-ello_?" she asked, drawing the made up word out.

"_Yuffie."_

"Vince? This must be a first, you calling me!" she said happily.

"_I had a sudden feeling that you were doing something inappropriate," _Vincent replied. _"What were you doing?"_

"Uh... nothing! I was just talking to Reeve and asking him a few things about his love life," she said quickly.

"_Yuffie," _he started in a warning tone.

"Aww, did you call because your jealousy radar started acting up again?" she asked, her eyes glittering merrily as Reeve watched her with a small smirk. "You know I love only you, right?"

"_You better remember that," _Vincent murmured after a moment of silence.

Yuffie winked at Reeve and stood to walk out of the bar, so that she could have some privacy. Reeve just watched her go with a small smile and was happy to see that Vincent was finally opening up and giving himself a chance to be with Yuffie. Her question had caught him completely off guard and though he was confident in his sexuality, Yuffie had a point. Ever since Shalua's death, he hadn't shown interest in another woman. That didn't necessarily mean that he wasn't interested in women, but that he hadn't exactly moved on.

A long moment later, when the last of his coffee had been drained, Yuffie stepped back into Tifa's bar. The bartender had gone out to buy some of the most common ingredients that had run out, and she had left Yuffie in charge. Reeve had walked in just to see a very bored ninja, with an empty bar. She had then offered him a coffee and had subsequently asked him that disturbing question.

"I was only asking because I'm worried about you," Yuffie said as she took a seat next to him. "I'm only saying because I don't want you to turn into the forty year old virgin," she said with a grin.

"Yuffie," he started, annoyed. "I am not a virgin." At her skeptical look, he shook his head. "I would be happy to show you, but we've already established what Vincent would do if we even tried."

Yuffie grinned. "Go on a date once in a while then. Prove me wrong," she said.

"I just wanted to drop by to say hello to Tifa and Cloud, but since they aren't here, I must return to the office," said Reeve, standing and walking towards the door. He turned to look at Yuffie and smiled. "I appreciate your concern, but I don't need you to worry about me. I am old enough to take care of myself," he said kindly.

Yuffie shrugged. "_Forty year old virgin_, Reeve," she sing-songed.

"Goodbye, Yuffie," he said with a sigh. He walked out of the bar and stepped into his car. In reality, he had been meaning to talk to Cloud about something. In a few days time, the fourth anniversary of his mother's death would take place, and he had wanted to ask him and Tifa if it would be okay if he took Denzel with him. After all, the boy had been the person who had taken care of her right before she had died that fateful day, when the lifestream had erupted from the planet to save them all from Meteor.

If he was completely honest with himself, he had begun to shut down all the opportunities he'd had at being happy. He didn't believe that a man who had worked for Shinra for so long deserved any happiness. First he had lost his mother, and then he had lost Shalua. That was why he had opted to dedicate the rest of his life to fixing all the harm that Shinra had caused to the planet. Maybe it would help with some of the karma.

By the time he arrived in his lonely apartment, a light drizzle had started and it looked as if it would rain until the anniversary of his mother's death. Sighing to himself as he sat on his bed and pulled off his boots, he realized that it had been a long time since he had taken a few days off from his job. He had deemed it necessary, so that he could mourn in peace. Yuffie's words kept ringing in his head, and he smiled wanly to himself.

Yuffie had a very bizarre way of showing she cared, but it was nice to now that there was someone out there who would miss him if he were dead. Well, a whole group of someones. He just didn't know how he would continue to resign himself to being lonely. Cait Sith could only fill in so much of his life. Besides, Yuffie was right. What normal man preferred a robotic cat to a real woman? Reeve grinned to himself. It was best if he kept his thoughts to himself. Telling Yuffie that she was right was a recipe for trouble.

………

The morning of the anniversary of Meteor and his mother's death, the city remained silent. Only very few people were seen out on the streets, and almost all of them were taking flowers to the monument that had been rebuilt in the center of the city, and to the graves where the bodies of the few that had been found had been laid to rest.

Reeve stepped over to his mother's grave, along with Denzel, and was thankful that his friends of Avalanche had allowed him the chance to grieve alone, with only his young friend. They would wait for the both of them back in Seventh Heaven, where they would show their support. "I will always be grateful to you, for spending the last of her days with her," he said to Denzel.

The boy smiled sadly. "She took care of me, but she always talked about you, Reeve," Denzel replied, setting down a bunch of lilacs right at the foot of the tombstone.

Reeve smiled faintly and nodded, setting down the white roses he had brought with him. After a moment of saying a prayer for her, he turned to give Denzel a moment to say goodbye. Reeve blinked and wondered if he was imagining things. Standing at a distance, under a large, black umbrella, was someone he hadn't seen in years. The first thing that gave her away were her eyes. Those bright, blue eyes. "Emi?" he murmured.

She smiled softly and stepped forward, a red rose in her free hand. "Hey, Reeve. It's been a very long time, hasn't it?" she asked.

He nodded and looked her over silently. She had grown into a fine woman. She should've been what? About thirty-two now? She had been the daughter of his neighbors, and they had almost grown up together, up until before he had left to go to college out of the city. She was wearing her long blonde hair in a braid that curled over her shoulder and fell parallel to her arm. "I read in the newspaper that today you would be mourning your mother. I didn't know she had died," she said quietly.

Reeve nodded. "Four years ago, when Meteor nearly hit the planet," he said, offering her a thankful smile when she held her umbrella above the both of them. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Around," Emi replied evasively.

"Around where, Emilia?" Reeve asked, using her full name. He was very aware that she had hated her name when she had been younger, though he didn't know if she still felt the same way.

"God, I still hate my name," she said with an embarrassed smile. "But I've been living in Mideel. I just... I thought it would be good if I came to offer you my condolences."

Reeve stared into her glittering blue eyes and realized that there were tears in them. "Thank you," he said.

Emi nodded and placed a hand on his arm before moving to place the flower over Ruvie's grave. "Sorry I never came back, even to say hello," she murmured. "But know that you will always be loved."

Reeve watched her silently as she stood straight and offered a small prayer. Then he noticed that Denzel was watching her as well. "She's an old friend. We grew up next door to each other," he said quietly.

"She's cute," Denzel said with a small smile.

Reeve held back a chuckle and nodded. "We should go, before we catch a cold," he said. He waited for Emi to step up next to him and noticed that she was cleaning away her tears with a gloved hand. "Do you... have anywhere to go right now?"

She shook her head. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Because I have some friends who want to spend the afternoon with me, and I would really like it if you joined us," Reeve said with a smile.

Emi returned it and nodded. "I would very much like that. We have so much to catch up on," she said, her eyes searching his sad ones. It had been so long since she had seen him, but he was every bit as handsome as she remembered him.

"Tifa and Yuffie are going to have fun today," Denzel muttered under his breath.

It was enough for Reeve to hear him and know that he was very right. By the time they arrived at Seventh Heaven, Tifa had already started to prepare lunch for them all. The way Yuffie's eyes lit up, made Reeve's stomach drop right down to his feet. He cleared his throat uncomfortably as she sidled up next to him, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Who is that?" Yuffie asked with a grin.

Reeve could feel Vincent's eyes burning into the back of his head. "What have you told Vincent in order for him to be glaring at me like that?" he asked without turning.

"You can't answer a question with a question!" she exclaimed. At Reeve's look, she shrugged. "I may have invented some sort of a crush between us."

"What?!" Reeve nearly yelled. He was aware of their friends turning to look at him curiously. "Why would you do something like that?"

Yuffie smirked. "You'd be surprised how a little jealousy can make for unimaginable sex," she said lecherously.

Reeve rubbed a hand across his face and excused himself, walking over to Emi, where she had been introducing herself to Tifa, Cloud, and Barret. "I'm sorry... I got held back," he said, glaring at the ninja, who had followed him with a bounce to her step. "I suppose you have all met Emilia?"

"Emi, Reeve," she muttered. "But yes. I've been so out of the loop that I wasn't even aware that you had become a hero who only kept other heroes as his close friends," she said with a smile. Reeve just chuckled and shook his head.

"Where have you been living all this time?" Tifa asked curiously.

"Oh, I was living in Bone Village," Emi said.

Reeve frowned and looked at her. "I thought you said you had been living in Mideel," he said slowly.

"I've been living in a lot of places," Emi said with a shrug.

"I need to take her away for a moment. We need to get reacquainted," said Reeve, taking the coffee Tifa was offering with a smile. They moved to sit at a booth in the corner, and Reeve stopped to shake hands with Cid, Rufus, and Nanaki, who only offered him a few words of condolences. It was nice to see that even Rufus had come by to show solidarity.

"Have you really been living in various places... or do you not want to tell me where you have been all this time?" Reeve asked her softly.

Emi shook her head and took a sip of the hot chocolate that Tifa had handed over to her. She had always despised the taste of coffee. Sitting back and looking at Reeve, she shrugged. "I've been living in various places. I haven't been able to stay in one place because I'm like a free spirit. I've been to every continent now, and it was a miracle that I saw the paper a few days ago," she said with a small smile.

She did have a nice smile, Reeve mused. He stared down at his coffee and was bombarded by images of himself, older than Emi, watching her in annoyance in his teen years. He could remember blonde pigtails, a pink bicycle with tassels, and scraped knees. He had always seen her as a little sister. But he had to admit that she no longer looked like a child. She had grown into a beautiful woman with a straight, lightly freckled nose, wide, blue eyes that shone like the clear water, and a tall, slim body.

"I never thought you'd grow up to be famous," Emi said. "I remember the sound of breaking windows after school. You were always attempting to build something electronic, and somehow it always exploded." She laughed, and it was a gentle sound. Reeve realized he liked it very much.

"I want to help the world," Reeve said humbly. "I... worked for Shirna for many years, and the world was nearly destroyed by the very same company. It's the least I can do," he said quietly.

Emi smiled. "Are you married? The boy who was with you at your mother's grave, is he your son?" she asked curiously.

Reeve shook his head. "He is a young friend of mine. He took care of my mother the weeks before her death. I'm not married," he said calmly.

"I'm surprised. Why isn't a man like you tied down already?" she asked playfully.

"I guess I haven't found anyone yet," he said, his eyes lingering on hers. Distant giggling reached his ears and he turned to look towards the bar counter, spotting Tifa and Yuffie talking to each other while throwing him glances every few seconds. His eyes narrowed in annoyance before he turned back to his old friend.

Emi just smiled and began to stand. "I need to go, Reeve," she said quietly.

"Why? Where?" he asked, standing with her.

"I have some things to do, and I just wanted to share my condolences. Will you be okay?" she asked, patting his arm.

Reeve nodded. "I'll be fine. Why don't you give me your address, while you stay here in Edge?" he asked.

"How about I just give you my cell number so that you can call me whenever you want to talk?" Emi offered instead, taking a piece of paper out of her purse and writing down the numbers.

Reeve didn't pry into why she had refused to give her his address. He had a feeling that there was more to Emi's story, and that she needed to really talk to him about it, but she had to do it on her own. He wouldn't force anything from her, especially after years of not seeing her. Though he had many fond memories of a small, blonde girl, the woman before him had grown and had a different life that he knew nothing of. He finally nodded and took the paper, walking her out of the bar.

"We still have many things to talk about," Reeve said, walking a small distance away from the bar.

Emi nodded and her eyes settled on the winged angel sitting on one of the city's many beams; it looked as if it were standing vigil over Seventh Heaven. "I suppose we do. Take care of yourself, Reeve. It was really nice to see you again," she said with a gentle smile, moving forward to brush her lips against his cheek.

"Same here," Reeve said before watching her go. Before she was out of sight, she turned and waved once. Then she disappeared and Reeve turned to walk back into the bar.

"Aww... did you scare her away?" Tifa asked as she and Yuffie nearly cornered him.

"...Tifa, I never pictured you to be as immature as Yuffie," Reeve said with a sigh.

"It's just that we're so happy that you finally brought a girl around!" Tifa said excitedly.

"Should we start planning a bachelor party for you?" Yuffie asked.

"I believe that is the job of the best man, _when_ there's a wedding," said Vincent, coming up behind the ninja and nearly dragging her away.

"We'll plan any bachelor parties that come up," Cloud said, taking Tifa and pulling her towards the kitchen.

Reeve gave the other men a thankful look and took a seat with Rufus, Cid, and Barret. "Can I get in on the game?" he asked, motioning towards the cards and the chips.

"Not unless you tell us about da girl," said Cid, downing back a shot.

"There's nothing to tell," Reeve said with a heavy sigh. "But if there is, I promise I will invite you all to a game at my place," he said with a smirk.

"Deal," said Barret, patting him on the back.

Reeve nodded and smiled, thankful that he had his friends there with him. He didn't know what would've been of him had he never met them. Yuffie could always put a smile on his face, despite aggravating him beyond anything. Tifa always provided the care and the best drinks he had ever tasted. Cloud offered him silent companionship and someone to listen to his problems. Vincent was the same, the most levelheaded of them all. Barret and Cid always provided for entertaining, drunken discussions when he needed to blow some steam. And he couldn't forget Cait, his most faithful friend.

They had all served as his anchors so that he wouldn't sink into his sadness. What he could admit silently to himself, was that there were nights when he yearned for a female companion, and not only for physical release, but to have someone to hold and to hold him. Letting out a sigh as he looked at his cards, Reeve realized that Yuffie was right. He needed to date and meet other women. He was trying to right all the wrongs to the planet, and he had mourned Shalua long enough. It was time to move on.

…………

Folding his newspaper and setting it on the table next to his fizzy drink, Reeve stood and smiled when he caught sight of Emi. This time though, she was wearing her long blonde hair loose and she had opted for a simple, aqua colored dress. It brought out her eyes and made her look all the more beautiful. She smiled and took a seat when he pulled the chair out for her. "Ever the gentlemen," she said teasingly.

Reeve nodded and sat. "My mother taught me well," he said with a small chuckle.

Emi nodded and stared down at her hands. "I feel bad that I didn't come by to see her in years."

Reeve nodded and motioned the waitress over. "How long will you be staying now?" he asked.

Emi shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it. I may stay a few days, or a few weeks. It depends on how much I like things," she said, taking a sip of the water at the table. They ordered their food and then sat back to talk a little more.

Reeve watched her move. She was graceful and careful with the way that she picked up her glass, or how she folded her napkin. Was he... watching her because he hadn't seen her in so long? Or was it that he had a... _crush_ on her? Reeve nearly cringed at the word. A man who was nearly forty had no business having _crushes_ at this stage in his life. He was... _interested. _"I would think that your parents would've wanted you to settle down by now," he said out of the blue.

Emi looked at him with those clear, blue eyes and shrugged. "I don't think I'm ready just yet. I know how some women like to be married by thirty-five or something, but I've still got time. I've been traveling so much that I haven't really had time to meet a decent man," she said sheepishly.

Reeve chuckled and nodded. "Where are your parents, by the way?"

She looked away, into the distance and shook her head. "They're around. I... haven't seen them in a long time," she said quietly.

Reeve reached across the table and squeezed her hand, watching the jewels that were her eyes turn to meet his. She smiled, and he had never seen a more beautiful woman. "You know that you have me, right? For anything that you may need," he said quietly.

Emi nodded and gave him a sweet look. "Thank you, Reeve. I often wondered if you would turn out as charming as your father."

"Dad was an old grump, may he rest in peace," Reeve said with a fond smile.

"Yeah, but your mother found something that she loved in him, didn't she?" she asked. Reeve chuckled and nodded before sipping his drink. Their food was brought over, and they ate in silence for a while. Once they were done, he gazed off into the distance and was unaware of her eyes watching him.

He was a truly handsome man, but he wouldn't understand if she were to be really honest with him. Emi let out a sigh and looked away, her eyes staring at her hands. "Have there been any important women in your life?" Reeve gave her a look. "Come on! We used to talk to each other about these things all the time when we lived next door to each other!"

Reeve smiled. "I distinctly remember that you used to pry the information from me," he said.

Emi shrugged. "Well, what's so different now? Do you want me to pout and flutter my eyelashes?" she asked with a laugh.

He shrugged. "Try me."

"Reeve..." she whispered, leaning forward against the table, using her baby blue's to her every advantage. "Tell me..."

Reeve cleared his throat and felt the insane urge to lean forward and kiss her. "There was one woman," he started, uncomfortable.

Emi sat back and gave him a curious look. "And?"

"She died," Reeve replied.

She gave him a surprised look that quickly turned apologetic. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

Reeve shook his head. "We never got a chance to solidify anything between us, but the attraction was there. We just... had different priorities," he said quietly.

Emi felt her heart break for him. She remembered listening to him once, talking about a break-up when they had been young. She had felt the need to hug him and comfort him as best she could, but she had never acted on it. Now, she didn't think she'd have the courage to do it either. They were entirely different people now. They had lived separate lives and were barely getting to know each other again. "You'll move on, won't you?" she asked him softly.

Reeve smiled slightly and shrugged. "I'll try my best," he said with a nod.

She smiled and stood. "I have to go, but I had a great time with you," Emi said, smiling thankfully.

Reeve frowned. "Why do you keep running off like this? And why won't you tell me where you live?" he asked.

Emi shook her head. "It doesn't matter, Reeve. Thank you for a wonderful afternoon and I hope we get to talk again soon," she said before turning and walking away, leaving behind a very disgruntled commissioner.

Reeve sighed and took a seat, pulling out his phone from inside his coat. He dialed a number and waited. "Yuffie?"

"_Heya Reeve!" The ninja replied cheerfully._

"I need you on a very important mission," Reeve said carefully.

"_Hold on a minute," she said. There was the faint sound of rustling and her giggles carried through. "Vince! Stop it!" she hissed before moving back to the phone. "Okay, what do you need, boss-man?"_

"I need you to track someone for me," he replied.

"_Hmm... is this for the WRO, or is it a special order mission?" she asked_

"I want you to find Emi. She refuses to tell me where she lives and she begins to act strange when I ask her questions. I want to know that she's okay," he replied. He knew that Yuffie would undoubtedly tease him, but the words never came.

"_Do you think she's in trouble?" Yuffie asked curiously._

"I hope not," Reeve replied. "But I need to know for sure. She must be staying around the downtown of Edge, because when I asked her to meet me for lunch, she arrived rather quickly."

"_Alrighty, as soon as I have any info, I'll let you know," she replied._

"Thank you, Yuffie. I trust that you will handle this with the finesse that only a veteran ninja like you can?" Reeve asked, stoking her ego to ensure that she would keep the information to herself.

"_Aww... you're making me blush!" she said with a laugh. "Uh-oh, Vince is glaring at me. Gotta go. I'll call you when I find out where she is," Yuffie said before hanging up._

Reeve just chuckled to himself and closed his phone. Staring out at the city as it passed him by, he realized that though time had passed and he no longer knew the girl next door, he still wanted to protect her.

……

Finding her wasn't as hard as Yuffie had initially believed. After explaining to Vincent that she had super-secret mission for Reeve, and making sure that he wouldn't get too jealous and possessive, she made her way out of the apartment she had been sharing with him for the last month. Their friends didn't know they were living together, but Yuffie knew that if Reeve found out, he'd have some very nice blackmailing material to work with.

It took her only two hours of asking around downtown, when she got wind of a blonde woman living in a motel near the flea market. Avoiding the shiny stuff had been her main priority as she checked out three out of four of the motels right at where the flea market stopped. Pausing in front of the last motel, Yuffie cocked her hip and stared at the run down structure and wondered why Reeve's friend was staying there. Moving to stand at the bookstore right next to the motel, she pretended to read a book as she made an assessment of her surroundings.

She looked up in interest when she heard arguing and Emi stepped out of the front door. "You can't kick me out, you prick! I paid you in advance and you'll have to give me my money back if you want me to go!" she hissed.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow. Well, she sure was spunky and would more than likely have Reeve on his toes, but Yuffie could admire a woman who didn't take shit from anyone. She continued to listen and darted her eyes towards the book, just to see what she had randomly picked up. She swallowed back a shriek when she realized that it was a Kamasutra book. Her cheeks flushed red and she looked curiously at the images. "That looks a little painful," she muttered to herself, grimacing. Then she shut the book and put it back so that she could get her phone and call Reeve.

"_Reeve here," he said._

"I found her. You owe me big for this, Reeve-o," she said, watching Emi as she nearly fought the man when he returned with her bags and threw them out. "I hope you handle this smartly. She looks like a kick-ass type of girl. Take down the address," she said.

"_Alright, Yuffie. Thank you for doing this. I didn't think you'd find her so quickly."_

"It wasn't all that hard," said Yuffie walking off to buy herself a treat of crushed ice and some type of blue syrup. "She's pretty and men notice," she said absently, watching as Emi picked up her things and dragged them towards the sidewalk. Besides, she was the WRO's top spy. When she set her mind on her missions, she usually had information down on the first day. The only reason why it took so long for her to get the info back to Reeve was because of the travel she had to do by either foot, boat, or chocobo. Yuffie leaned back into the shadows and gave him the address.

"_Thank you again. I will see you Monday at work," Reeve said._

"Sure. Have a good one Reeve, and you better tell me what you talk to her about when I see you at work!" Yuffie replied cheerfully before they both hung up. Sighing to herself, she made her way back to her apartment. Hopefully Vincent was still waiting for her all warm and inviting. She had always loved being cuddled and Vincent had arms long enough to make her feel all warm and protected. She smirked and wondered if Reeve would end up marrying this girl he was so desperately seeking.

……

By the time he arrived, Edge had been enveloped in dark clouds again, and it was beginning to sprinkle. Emi was still sitting on the sidewalk, her head in one of her hands, and her long hair once again braided. He took a look at the neighborhood, at the motel, and wondered if this had been why she had not wanted to let him know where she had been staying.

Taking a seat her side, he sighed quietly as the raindrops became a little heavier. "This is just great," she muttered angrily.

"It really isn't, but you get used to the frequent rain here in Edge," he said, watching her jump in surprise and turn to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly, looking away from him.

"I was worried about you. Why didn't you want to tell me where you were staying?" he asked.

"This isn't a place I'm exactly proud of, but it's... it's all I can afford," she said quietly.

"Where are your parents?" Reeve asked her softly.

"They're... gone. They died the same day your mother did," she muttered. "That's why I left. I left Midgar and traveled as far away from here as I could. I tried to out run the memories, but it's impossible," Emi said, a few tears trailing down her face and mingling with the raindrops.

"Emi... I was serious when I told you that I would be here for you. You should've called me and told me about your situation," he said seriously.

"I didn't come back just to ask you for help!" she exclaimed, her blue eyes darkening in annoyance. "I don't want you to think that."

"I don't, but it's what I would've wanted you to do," he said seriously.

Emi let out a long sigh and shook her head. "My life didn't turn out the way I wanted it to," she admitted.

"It rarely does," Reeve admitted, his eyes distant.

"I don't want you to think I came here to take advantage of your status and all that," she murmured.

Reeve reached over and lifted her chin, making her look him in the eye. "The girl I used to know wasn't this shy," he said quietly.

Emi shrugged and managed a smile. "That girl grew up," she said lightly.

"I see that," he said, releasing her face when he realized that he had kept a hand on her jaw. He stood and offered her a hand. "But the boy you knew grew up too, and he's a sucker for damsel's in distress."

"So... you go around rescuing women who get thrown out of the places they live in?" she asked, cheering up slightly.

"I try to keep it a secret, since you know that I'm famous now," he said with a smirk.

"And not at all modest, I see!" Emi replied with a bright laugh, taking his hand. They had a moment of looking into each other's eyes before she cleared her throat and stepped back to gather her things.

Reeve picked up the biggest piece of luggage and they began their quiet trek to his car. Neither of them had a thing to say to each other.

……

Turning the light of his apartment on, Reeve showed Emi in and gave her a small tour. "You can sleep in the guest room," he said, opening a door on the other side of the apartment from where his was.

Emi smiled gratefully and nodded. "Reeve... I... I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you," she said softly, looking around the simple, yet comfortable room.

"I do," said Reeve with a smirk. At her cautious look, he shrugged. "I have a secretary position open. I trust you know how to type and take notes?" he asked.

Emi nodded and laughed. "You're going to be my boss?" she asked.

He nodded and leaned against the door frame as she sat on the soft mattress of the bed. "I must point out though, that I am a very demanding employer. I like my employees to be on time, neat, and efficient."

"I think I can work with that," she said, her blue eyes shining with feeling. "I hope you're not expecting me to make you your coffee, though. For some reason, it always ends up being too dark."

"Good," Reeve said with a smile. "Dark coffee is my favorite."

Emi stood and quickly walked over to him, taking Reeve off guard as her slim arms slid around his neck in a hug. "Thank you for doing this Reeve. I just... I didn't know where to go anymore. Until I saw you in the paper and I remembered how much you protected me when we were small."

Reeve nodded and squeezed her shoulders in reassurance. "My mother would've taken a belt to my behind if I ever refused to help someone so beautiful," he said in amusement.

Emi laughed against his shoulder and leaned back to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I promise that I will do my best to repay all that you're doing for me," she said before drawing away.

Reeve nodded and stepped back before leaving her to settle in. He hoped he had done well by bringing her into his home. There were doubts, but there was also hope. Besides, the skin where her lips had kissed was still tingling. How could he go wrong with that?

...

...

...

...

...

Ha, so you all know by now that it's turned impossible for me to write something short, so this fic will continue in the next chapter. I hope I did okay, and that I didn't botch the OC or make her a Mary Sue. Though in my defense, I'm not blond or blue-eyed. Thank you for taking the time to read this fic and let me know how I did. With this fic, I would really appreciate your opinions more than usual. Tori, I do hope I wrote this the way you wanted. The next chapter will see romance, fluff, and more. As for my other fics, I'm trying to get to them, but with school, I've been reduced to updating one story a week. I will try my best to get out either a chapter for _PoT _or my _Knight_ fic. Have a great weekend everyone and I'm off to read forty pages from a textbook!

Joey

P.S. Sorry if there are any errors!


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so sorry for taking this long Tori! Hope the ending is to your liking and thanks for reviewing Tori, kohryu, and serenbach… Hey, can anyone tell how much I like Keishia Cole and her music. If you don't know who she is, listen to her songs!_

………………………………

**Heaven Sent**

………………………………

Living with Emi had been by far a very strange and enlightening experience. If they would've happened to be in a relationship, this would've been the point where he would've started to freak out. Starting with the feminine products in the bathroom to the flowery scented detergent. He hadn't been aware that by asking her to move in with him, he'd been essentially getting married. Even Cait had asked him how the Missus was treating him, essentially giving Reeve a panic attack for a few minutes. Seriously, his left arm had started to numb!

The first day of her new job, he waited patiently for her in his office. He had offered to take her, but he had been getting ready far earlier than had been required for her, so Emi had told him that she would arrive on her own and on time. Sitting in his spacious office and trying to concentrate on Cait Sith's circuit board as he attempted to update it, his eyes darted once more towards the clock on the wall.

Right at the strike of eight, there was a knock on the door and he bid her in. when she stepped through, Reeve nearly dropped the tools in his hands. Emi smiled brightly at him from behind black framed glasses. Her long blonde hair had been pulled into a twist and she was wearing a silk shirt with a modest skirt. Though she looked the perfect picture of a secretary, the fact that her clothes highlighted her figure made it sexy. She had even opted for a vibrant red type of lipstick. He cleared his throat and shifted in his chair.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully. "Should I start by making your coffee?"

Reeve managed a smile and shook his head. "Not yet. Welcome. Go ahead and take a seat so that I can begin to explain what is expected of you."

Emi smiled and sat down, looking the perfect picture of a secretary again. Reeve was beginning to get antsy. Was he really so desperate for some female companionship? Ha, this would be perfect proof for Yuffie to stop bugging him about being gay. He had nothing against those who had different sexual preferences, but he just didn't swing that way himself, no matter how much Yuffie teased him. The more he looked at Emi dressed in a skirt and high heels, the more proof he had.

"It's going to be a long week," he muttered to himself before turning back to his old friend and beginning to explain to her what was expected of her.

…………

A few weeks after she began to work with Reeve, Emi became very proficient in her job and Reeve was very happy with her work. She kept dressing with the formfitting skirts and the nice tops, and it drove Reeve crazy. Not because she looked bad, but because she looked like a beautiful, classy woman. And because it had been a long time since he had been attracted to a beautiful and smart woman.

He had gotten used to her presence and didn't know what he would do when she decided to find her own place. "How about we go to dinner tonight?" he blurted as she was beginning to hand him some letters to check.

Emi looked at him curiously and smiled. "You mean… as in a date?" she asked slowly.

Reeve felt his cheeks color and cleared his throat. "Well… it doesn't have to be a date. Maybe a thing between friends—"

"I'd love to," she said with a smile. "I was just messing with your head, Mr. Tuesti," she said, winking before walking out.

He watched her go with his mouth slightly open and with eyes a little too wide. Before he could even begin to wonder if she had been flirting with him, Yuffie barged into his office, completely filthy and with a smile on her face. Her white teeth stood out in what was otherwise a big dark smudge. "You couldn't shower before coming to brief me on your mission?" he asked her.

Yuffie shrugged and Reeve was thankful that the mud or dirt, or whatever it was, wasn't falling off of her. "I just couldn't wait to ask you how operation 'get her into the sack' is working," she said with a wink.

Reeve scowled at her choice of words. "That is not what this is!" he snapped. "We're going out to dinner tonight… as friends!" he exclaimed when he saw Yuffie's eyes light up.

"It doesn't matter what you're going as. At least you took a step and finally asked her out," said Yuffie with a grin.

"Yuffie… go get cleaned up. Seeing you covered in dirt, or mud, is making me feel like I'm talking to a five year old," Reeve said, rubbing his eyes.

The ninja shrugged and rubbed at a spot on her elbow. It was a moot action, since she was _covered_ from head to toe. "Fine, fine. I got an appointment with Vincent _and _the shower," she said with a dark chuckle.

"Yuffie, you know the company's policy about inappropriate behavior on the premises!" he called.

"I know, but do I honestly strike you as the rule abiding type?" she asked with a cheeky grin before she walked out of his office.

Reeve just shook his head to himself. It was a wonder that he hadn't grown any gray hair already. Yuffie would be the death of him one of these days. Turning back to his work, he smiled to himself. He was just glad that Yuffie was always around to give him a good laugh.

By the time he was ready to leave the office, his stomach was growling and he was just about ready to eat WRO _rations_. Emi was smirking as she heard the growl while they rode the elevator down to the parking structure to his car. "So… I heard some rumors around the office today," she said casually. "Particularly from a guy with really red hair and green eyes."

Reeve was thankful for the distraction from his hunger. "And which were these? I must warn you that many are a lie," he said with a small scowl. And Reno said that he wasn't a gossip.

"Something about you and your friend Yuffie," Emi said.

Reeve sighed heavily and shook his head. "Yuffie likes spreading around rumors about alleged office affairs because she says it spices up her… her sex life," he nearly gagged out. Really now, though Yuffie was an attractive woman, and they flirted enough for Reeve to fear Vincent's wrath, they weren't close enough to discuss their sex lives in detail with each other. He didn't need anymore nightmares.

Emi giggled and her eyes sparkled with mirth. "She's a very interesting character," she said as Reeve opened the door of his car for her.

"That's putting it mildly," he replied before closing the door. Their conversation was mild and easy as he drove them to a nearby restaurant that served variations of food. He couldn't quite recall the last time he had been on any type of date and it made him nervous that maybe somehow he would make a fool of himself.

As they sat at a private booth towards the back of the dimly lit and quiet restaurant, Reeve noticed Emi's blue eyes scanning the room. "What's going on?" he asked suspiciously, taking a look around the room as well. There was nothing out of the ordinary. The waitress walked over to them and took their drink orders, paying particular attention to Reeve as he spoke.

Once she left, Emi gave him a wink and reached up to pull her hair out of the stylish twist it had been in. The thick curtain of gold tumbled freely over her shoulders and back, causing Reeve to stare in captivation, not even taking the time to notice that the waitress had brought over their glasses of wine.

Emi smiled to herself and shook her mane of blonde hair a few times, relishing in the feeling of freedom now that her hair wasn't so confined. She noticed Reeve take an exaggerated gulp of wine that nearly went the wrong way and vaguely wondered she made him nervous. Reeve hacked a few times until his breathing was back to normal. She laughed quietly and patted his hand gently, making Reeve's eyes zoom in on her pale, graceful fingers as they touched his.

"Have you stopped to notice how women look at you?" she asked him in a conspiratorial whisper.

Reeve shook his head. "No," he said calmly. "How are they looking at me?" he asked curiously.

"Like you're the main course," she said with smile, motioning with her eyes for him to take a look.

Reeve did and was quite shocked to see many women looking his way every once in a while. Really, he hadn't thought of himself as a man to garner such attention. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and noticed Emi watching him carefully now. "What?" he asked, self-conscious.

She shook her head as she looked down at her menu. "Nothing," Emi replied quietly. Then she thought better of it. "Seriously, why aren't you married?"

He let out a small chuckle. "What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you marry that girl who died?" Emi asked him gently.

Reeve's cheerful expression shut off and he shook his head. "Emilia, that's not something I want to talk about."

Emi shook her head, realizing that he was both angry and sad at the mention of the love of his that had died. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you by bringing her up," she said, taking her glass of wine and avoiding his gaze. "I'm just… trying to understand."

"Trying to understand what?" he asked, smiling politely when the waitress brought over their food.

Emi finally looked up at him and held his gaze, her blue eyes piercing into him. "Why _she_ didn't marry _you_," she said quietly, letting her words hang between them.

Reeve let out a deep breath and felt the ache that always came with thoughts of Shalua. He smiled slightly as he imagined her half-smile. She had never truly smiled after she had lost her sister. "I haven't exactly been the perfect man. For a time I believed that I didn't deserve to find someone to share my life with."

"What changed?" Emi asked curiously, happy that he had left behind his gloominess, if only for a moment.

"My friends taught me to forgive myself. None of us are perfect," he said lightly.

Emi nodded, her eyes faraway. "You would make any woman the happiest on this world," she said honestly.

Reeve grinned lopsidedly. "Are you trying to use flattery to get a raise?" he joked.

She grabbed his hand once more and looking at him solemnly. "I'm serious, Reeve. Your mother _would _be proud to see that man that you became after Meteor."

He was thankful for Emi's words and brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles. "Thank you," he said honestly.

Emi smiled and nodded and they continued their dinner with quiet, lighter conversation. By the time they got back to Reeve's apartment, the moon was high in the sky and Emi was beginning to feel the exhaustion crawl in. "You'll walk me to my room?" she asked Reeve tiredly.

He smiled and nodded. "I have to make sure you get in there safe," he said with a small laugh, taking her hand and guiding her in the dark.

They stopped at her door and Emi turned to look at him, a tired smile on her face. "Thank you for dinner, though I don't think my boss condones dating other people in the company," she said with a small smile.

"So we did go on a date?" Reeve asked, feeling his heart speed up a little.

"That depends," she said in a soft tone.

He cleared his throat. "On what?"

"On whether or not you kiss me goodnight," Emi murmured, staring at him.

Reeve took it as an invitation and slowly closed the distance between them, giving her the chance to back away if she wished to. His eyes closed as soon as their lips touched. He didn't know if he was being overly dramatic, but he swore that an electric current raced through him at the contact. Her fingers slid over his neatly trimmed beard and up his chest before she drew away from him first.

"Goodnight, Reeve," she said with a smile, opening her door.

"Goodnight, Emilia," he replied, watching her roll her eyes in the near darkness at the use of her full name.

She then shut the door slowly and he let out a long sigh, forcing his brain and body to return to normal. Reeve trudged into his room and shut the door, trying to ignore the taste of Emi still on his lips. Tomorrow would be a new day and maybe he would have a clearer view as to what he wanted to do now that he confirmed that the attraction between Emi and him was there.

…….

Reeve stepped into Seventh Heaven, followed closely by Emi, and he was expecting Yuffie to jump out of nowhere and to tackle him to the ground. But strangely she didn't. With a relieved sigh, Reeve walked Emi towards Tifa and Cloud, who were talking to Barret. They were both greeted warmly and Reeve offered Emi the only seat available at the bar.

"Thank you," she murmured, giving him a private smile that didn't go unnoticed by a certain brunette.

"Taking a break?" Tifa asked.

Emi smiled and nodded. "One of the few nights I can get the boss to step out of the office before the sun sets," she said, eyeing Reeve with a smirk.

"It's a miracle that Yuffie isn't around here throwing confetti," Reeve said with a grin.

"Yuffie and Vincent are on a date, so they won't be here for a while," Cloud stated.

"Good for them," Reeve said, taking the offered drink from Tifa. "Thank you, Tifa," he said politely.

"No problem," Tifa replied, winking at Emi before she went off to take care of some customers.

"How's Tuesti been treatin' ya?" asked Barret.

Emi smiled. "He's a good boss. He overworks me at times, but I can keep up with him," she said with a grin.

Reeve just chuckled and patted Barret's back. "She's exaggerating and making me sound like some kind of tyrant."

"It's good to see everyone all happy," Barret said, smiling slightly. "Even the ninja brat an' the vamp. I'm sure my baby Marlene would love it if she were to be a flower girl at the next weddin'," he said with meaning.

Emi blushed and couldn't bring herself to look Reeve, who only managed to clear his throat. "I do believe that Vincent and Yuffie will be the next to marry. Marlene will get her chance, don't you worry," he said after the shock had wore off a little.

Barret eyed the two for a moment and then chuckled. "Righ'," he muttered. "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna see if I can join the game goin' on in the corner." With that, Barret walked away and left Reeve and Emi alone.

Emi turned to him and smiled. "I like your friends a lot," she said honestly. "They're an interesting bunch."

Reeve grinned and nodded, but before he could say anything more, Tifa walked over to them and engaged Emi in a conversation about her travels. He sat on the booth that Barret had vacated and silently watched the blonde as she spoke enthusiastically with Tifa. Contrary to what he had believed, things hadn't been weird between them after their first kiss. There was tension between them, but of the very good kind.

He had found himself watching her more than he had in the beginning. Starting from the graceful sway of her hips, the way she nibbled on her fingertip when she was in deep thought, and the way she would smile at him when he said something completely and utterly nerdy. He watched her now, as she listened to Tifa intently, as she brought the glass of wine to her lips and gracefully sipped from it. Having her in such close proximity was making him have inappropriate thoughts.

"All you need is a little cup for the drool," Yuffie whispered from his right.

Reeve started and turned to look at her in a mix of annoyance and mortification. "I was told you wouldn't be here tonight," he said, clearing his throat.

Yuffie shrugged as Vincent came up behind her. "Hello, Reeve," said Vincent lightly.

"How are you, Vincent. I'm surprised that you're in one piece," he said, eyeing Yuffie.

Vincent smirked and nodded. "I'm surprised as well."

"Hey!" Yuffie exclaimed. "I'm right here!"

"We know," Vincent said calmly. He looked towards Emi and smirked at Reeve. "We'll leave you to continue your staring," he said, pulling Yuffie along as she giggled.

"So you're staring, huh?" asked Emi with a smile.

Reeve shrugged and noticed that Tifa had walked away once more. "I may have been observing a few things," he admitted, smiling slightly.

Emi turned on the stool to face him fully. "And what were those things?"

"One of them may have been how beautiful you look tonight," Reeve said quietly. "Another was how much I'd like to kiss you right this moment."

Her blue eyes were sparkling in her pretty face. "Why don't you?"

"Yuffie will never shut up about it," Reeve admitted, mesmerized by her gaze.

"Maybe we should leave then," she said shyly, the spots of pink on her cheeks making her look positively endearing.

Reeve nodded and left a gil note behind the counter, knowing that Tifa wouldn't accept it if he gave it straight to her. They said their goodbyes to all his friends and walked out of the bar slowly. The night breeze was cool, but welcoming as they walked towards his car. "I remember you saying that you were a free spirit. Will you travel again when you manage to save up?" he asked her casually.

Emi realized that he was asking her for some ulterior purpose and she hoped that meant that he wanted her to stay there in Edge permanently. "I think I've done enough traveling," she said honestly. "I'd like to… settle down and see what a steady life and job feels like again," she said with a little shrug. "Why were you asking?"

Reeve cleared his throat and fidgeted with the keys in his hands. "I… don't want you to go so soon," he said quietly.

Her pretty features softened into a smile and she nodded. "I don't plan on leaving any time soon," she murmured. "Besides, this seems like a nice city."

"You're staying only for the city?" Reeve asked, his smile wilting a little.

Emi smiled wider and moved forward to kiss him gently, her heart speeding up as he responded eagerly to her touch. She drew back and looked up at him, watching his half-lidded eyes and the slight smile on his lips. "Change my mind," she challenged.

Reeve smirked and closed the distance between them once more. His left arm slid around her waist while his right hand cupped her cheek, drawing their faces close together. "You should know that I'm very competitive. It's why I was able to land the job as Head of Urban Development and then of the Commissioner of the WRO."

"I like a man that has clear goals in his future," Emi said, pressing a slow kiss to his cheek.

"You know, one of my goals now is having a wife," he said with a small smile.

Emi looked at him in surprise and then cleared her throat. "Well, I'm willing to bet that she'll be a happy woman."

Reeve chuckled and finally reached over to unlock the passenger door of his car for her. "I hope so," he murmured, holding her gaze for a moment until she began to get into the seat. He then closed the door and walked to his side. If he had his way, she would be the one he'd get to make happy.

……

He had to admit that his next birthday hadn't been one he had truly been looking forward to, but he knew it was something that had to happen. They all aged and died. It was the way of life. The big 4-0, how Yuffie put it, was a little scary, but he wasn't unhappy about it. He had managed to do _some _good before the age milestone, and that was enough for him. It was just that… he had often dreamt of having children before he had reached that age. Maybe it was too late for that dream now, but he wouldn't think about that any longer.

Reeve smiled to himself when he noticed the small box sitting on his desk. She had remembered his birthday. After so many years away from each other, she had still managed to remember. Sitting down and ignoring Cait as the robotic cat perched himself on his desk, curiously looking at the package, Reeve opened it and felt a grin tug at his lips. It was an old badge he had earned in Science Camp after building a miniature robot out of scratch. When had she…?

"I stole it," Emi said from the doorway, shifting nervously. "That afternoon before you left for college, when I said goodbye to you in your room," she admitted.

Reeve shook his head, still smiling. "I thought that my mother had thrown it away in one of her quests to keep my room clean, but she assured me that she hadn't," he said with a sad smile.

Emi walked over to him and still couldn't quell the surprise she felt every time she saw Cait Sith. The cat waved at her and she smiled and waved back before he muttered some halfhearted excuse and walked out, shutting the door behind him. "You can turn me in, if you'd like," she said with a smile of her own.

Reeve stood and pulled her into a gentle kiss instead. "I think that this is the most meaningful gift I have received in a long time," he said against her cheek, noticing that her hair was in a long braid once more.

Emi smiled and hugged him. "I still can't believe that you decided to work on your birthday," she murmured, but her blue eyes were shining mischievously. "That's going to change though. I received the green light from a few people and they said that they would take care of everything today so that I can whisk you off towards the sunset," she said excitedly.

"Emilia, you know that I can't ditch work so easily," he said sternly, though his eyes were gentle as they met hers.

Her eyebrow rose in annoyance when he called her by her full name, but she kissed his cheek and slowly slid her lips over to his own. "It's your birthday," she murmured.

"You know, I don't think you should be kissing your boss that way," Reeve whispered.

"I don't think I should either, but I need to convince you _some_ way, right?" Emi asked him with a slight pout.

"Keeping looking at me like that and I'll be convinced in no time," he said with a smile.

Emi nodded and grabbed his hand before pulling him out of his office. "Might I inquire as to where we're going?" he asked once they were walking down the street and towards the historical district.

Emi smiled and wagged a finger at him. "It's your birthday, it's going to be a surprise," she said excitedly. Their walk only took them about ten minutes before they found themselves standing in front of the Museum of Technology. It had been a recent addition to the city of Edge, and Reeve hadn't yet found the chance to visit it, even though he had wanted to. "We're going to look around, and then we're going to spend the evening with your friends because I know that they want to wish you a happy birthday."

Reeve looked skeptical. "They're not throwing a party for me, are they?"

"Why? What's so wrong about a party?" Emi asked as they stepped into the large building and began their tour.

He looked at her through narrowed eyes. "Emilia, I am _forty_," he stressed.

"And you still play with stuffed animals!" she exclaimed with a chortle.

"It's an animatronic invention. A breakthrough in the science and technology world!" he exclaimed self-righteously.

"Hmm… careful there Dr. Frankenstein," Emi said, rolling her eyes. She then smiled when his cheeks colored in embarrassment. "You look so cute when you blush," she murmured, kissing his cheek.

Reeve just sighed and smiled. "Fine, I will go with them for drinks only," he said, conceding.

Emi just smiled and slipped her arm through his as they began to see the exhibitions on changes in technology. She had never been much of a technology fan, but Reeve had been an inventor from a very young age. Always smart, always into computers. Emi could remember the many times when she and her mother had visited Ruvie and Reeve and he had been in the process of taking apart a radio or a toaster to create something that picked up signals in outer space—or at least Reeve had claimed it did.

They walked slowly through the various sections from the oldest technology to the most modern, and even beyond, to futuristic takes. Reeve explained many things to her patiently and appreciated the fact that she never looked bored or uninterested. "Should we consider this a date too?" Reeve asked her as they made their way out of the museum.

Emi nodded. "I think so. Though I think that an ideal date would be you and me having a private dinner at home," she said with a smile that made her eyes shine.

Reeve sighed and hid a smile as they began to make their way back to the WRO and to his car. "How about we try that one on our next date… say, this Saturday?"

Emi grinned. "Do you think you'll be able to tear yourself away from the office enough to go on a date with me?"

He nodded. "Of course I can. As long as you wear your hair loose."

"Is that an ultimatum I hear?" she asked, raising a thin eyebrow curiously.

Reeve smirked. "I'm the Commissioner of the WRO, I can talk a spot into looking like a square," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Emi let out a laugh and shook her head. "Fine, fine. I'll wear my hair down just for you. _And_ I'll wear a really formfitting dress so that you can keep enjoying the view the way you do in the office," she said with a smirk.

Reeve cleared his throat. "You've… seen me watching?" he asked, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Of course I have. I mean, you go into these trances after I've bent over slightly," she said, blushing now. It seemed that all she did around him was blush! "But it's okay," she whispered, trying to break the tension. "I don't mind."

Reeve chuckled and stepped out of his car once they parked near Seventh Heaven. He slipped his arm around Emi's shoulders as they walked the short distance to the bar and he smiled, his heart feeling whole, even though they were still getting to know each other once again. She was what he had always wanted. They looked in through the bar's windows and Reeve frowned when he saw that it was all dark. "No one's here," he said.

Emi nodded and tried the door. "They left it open," she said, watching his reaction closely as he reluctantly stepped in.

As soon as Reeve was through the door, the lights came on in a blinding flash and people jumped out to yell, "Happy birthday, Reeve!"

Reeve nearly jumped out of his own skin as he took a look around and realized that all his friends were there, including Rufus and his Turks. There was a table piled with presents, balloons and streamers with Cait Sith on them all around the bar. He had to chuckle and give up his annoyance when he saw the smiles on Emi, Yuffie, and Tifa's faces. He just couldn't bring himself to be angry when they had gone through all the trouble to celebrate his birthday with him.

"I made the cake!" Yuffie exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She backed away quickly when she heard a collective groan around the bar. "Shut up!" she yelled.

"She's just playing with you, Reeve," Tifa said with a big smile as she hugged him and congratulated him too. "I made the cake and it's perfectly safe."

"Thank you Tifa," he said before the rest of their friends moved over to pat him on the back and congratulate for living so long.

As it turned out, Emi had enlisted the help of all of his friends to plan a surprise party for him. She had told him in a quiet voice while they sat together at the tables that had been set up together to make one whole for the group to sit together. Emi had seemed to glow as he thanked her and assured her that he wasn't angry. He just hadn't mentioned how much it meant to him to have someone to share such a milestone with.

The lights suddenly dimmed and Reeve looked up when Tifa brought in a cake with the help of Cloud that seemed to have _forty _candles on top of the delicious looking chocolate icing. The chorus of the birthday song began and Reeve couldn't believe that they were doing this to an old man like himself. Though he hadn't missed the fact that Yuffie had been the instigator of it all. He would just make sure to send her on the most boring mission he could find the following week.

"Make a wish," Emi's gentle voice reached his ears when they set the cake in front of him.

Reeve nodded and smiled when Marlene and Denzel approached him when he waved them over. "I think I'm going to need some help with all of these," he said with a smile as Marlene giggled and Denzel grinned. Together they blew out all of the candles and he made his wish.

"What'd you wish for?" Yuffie called from somewhere behind him.

"Yuffie… the purpose of a birthday wish is to keep it to yourself so that it comes true," said Vincent patiently as the others snickered.

"Ha, I bet that you wished for me for your past bazillion birthdays, huh Vince?" asked Yuffie smugly.

"The next birthday I have, I will wish you away," he muttered in reply.

"What was that?" Yuffie asked in a flat tone.

Reeve just chuckled to himself and accepted the slice of cake that Tifa offered him. Before long, the party turned more adult and the children were put to bed before the hard liquor was brought out. He kept his eyes trained on Emi as she stood with the women talking quietly. She looked up at him and smiled, raising her drink in a salute. Reeve mirrored her and then turned back to the conversation on weapons that Vincent and Cloud had been actually _talking _about. He had never been big on violence or weapons. He had been a good little nerd all through school. It was a miracle that he had never gotten his ass kicked, but Reeve knew he could attribute that to the fact that he hadn't _looked_ like a nerd.

Excusing himself for a moment, Reeve walked towards the door and away from the people that had become like his family. They had taken him in the same way they had Denzel, and Marlene, and Yuffie. They made him feel like he had a purpose in life again. After the death of his mother he had felt truly alone, but Tifa had welcomed him with open arms, and then he had gotten to know the crazy ninja that had become like a sister to him. The men were always there as his brothers and none of them judged. Each and every one of them had lost something precious in their lives and Reeve supposed that that was what had linked them all together.

Emi had walked back into his life at the most opportune moment. He had been just about ready to give up on having a family, but then she had slipped back into his life to give him hope. He somehow knew that if she gave him a chance, he would damn near give his life to make her happy.

She found him standing outside, staring at the sky and with a thoughtful expression on his face. Emi walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his slim waist. "Gil for your thoughts?"

Reeve half-smiled and nodded. "Wondering what I did to deserve this," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Deserve what?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Great friends who are my family, a good job, a chance to help save this world, and… a beautiful woman who I hope will think of staying by my side."

Her arms tightened around him before she released him and moved to stand in front of him. "You'll take care of me?" she whispered, her blue eyes searching his intently.

Reeve smiled and nodded. "I will," he replied before moving forward and pulling her into a kiss. "With my life."

"I have to tell you though… I'm moving out," Emi said, staring into his eyes.

"What?" Reeve asked with a frown. "Why?"

She smiled at his distress. "Because I want us to get to know each other before we live as a _couple_," she said, running the tips of her fingers over his goatee.

"But…"

"No 'buts' Reeve. What would our mothers say?" Emi asked with a fond smile.

Reeve blinked and then smirked slightly. "You're right. My mother would've been appalled."

"Mine would've demanded you marry me," Emi said with a giggle, her blonde hair blowing in the breeze.

Reeve ran his hands through the golden strands and smiled. "I… want to marry you," he said quietly. "Not soon!" he exclaimed at her alarmed look. "But sometime in the future. I don't… I don't want you to walk out of my life."

Emi smiled and shook her head. "I won't. I'm fine right here," she said quietly, her hand resting over his chest, above his heart.

They both started in surprise when the sky began to light up at a distance with fireworks. Reeve smiled and missed the look on Emi's face as she watched the various colors highlighting his handsome features. Reeve looked away from the amazing sight, happy that he had finally found some measure of peace in his life. "Thank you, Emi," he said, brushing his lips over hers.

Her eyes seemed to shine as bright as the fireworks and she nodded. "Call me Emilia," she said with a bright smile.

Reeve let out a long breath and shook his head. "Emi is just perfect," he said with a smile. And she was.

She was the other half of his soul that he had been missing. She was his completion and he knew he would be happy. She had swooped into his life like an angel, as if she had been heaven sent, but he would make sure that she remained grounded by his heart and his love.

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Sorry Tori, but no smut in this one! I hope that it wasn't too vague, but I did try my best with this one. It took me forever, and I apologize for that, but I had so much homework that it was putting a damper on my muse. Hopefully it was good for everyone, now be good sports and review! You can all make it my b-day present, since today happens to be my birthday! Make me happy people! Tori, I'm sorry this one was so late after your own birthday, but better late than never, right? I hope everyone enjoys their spring break safely and I'll see you all around!_

Joey


End file.
